gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls
For the game that inspired this series, see Bad Girls: Pushin' to the Limit. (NOTE: This game does not contain just female characters. It's like a regular video game.) ''Bad Girls ''(バッド・ガールズ:Baddo gāruzu:本当に悪い、彼らにしています:Hontōni warui, karera ni shite imasu?) is a crossover, hack and slash-beat em' up-action-adventure-fighting game. It is the first game or installment in the series. The storyline depends on the actions you choose to do. This means there can be different endings. It is based on Bad Girls: Pushin' to the Limit. It was confirmed by Warner. Bros Entertainment, followed along by Capcom, Sega, Telltale Games, and SNK. First released in America, later Europe and Japan, and finally Australia. The ratings for the game are: ESRB M, PEGI 17, USK 17, and CERO D. Gameplay There are choices in this game, meaning that endings depend on the choices you make (For example, you can save a live, or kill a live.) There is basically a six-button layout. You can Slash/Attack with Square, X, and Y. There is a frail attack, where you repeatedly tap, (TIP: It is easier to last a chain and is much faster.) a medium, where you hold, then release, (TIP: Medium attacks can launch your opponent in the air when your defenseless opponent is falling in a chain.), and lastly, a sturdy attack, when you hold it, but is slower than the others. (TIP: Strong attacks can end a chain and cause massive damage. It can also break an opponent guard. You can guard with R2, ZR, and RT. Remember, you also have to pay attention to your guard gauge. You have twenty marks, each deplete depending on the attack the player does (NOTE: The more powerful your slash is, the more marks disappear). Also, if your wondering why there are so many marks, it's because some attacks can chain easily. (NOTE: Kick is +Attack Button. Punch is +Attack Button.) You can jump with Triangle, Y, and X. Some characters have a double jump. There is also a taunt mechanic with can be used by control pad on the Nintendo 3DS, and left, right, up, or down on the rest. Taunts are used to mock or annoy the opponent, and, if connect, gives you either an attack, or defense boost. (TIP: Use them only with the opponent is down, or defenseless. Otherwise, the opponent can attack you if timed badly.) There is a charge button, which you can charge your 'Chain Art'. (We'll talk about that later...) It can be activated by pressing X, A, and B. Just like the taunt move, use this wisely. There is a Chain Super' gauge, which you can activate a Chain Super. It is weaker than the 'Chain Art', but easier to perform. A 'Chain Art' is a harder to perform, but more powerful when connected version of Chain Super. (TIP: Try to use this on in a chain to make massive damage. But, use this wisely, as the opponent can block of timed bad.) (NOTE: There can be multiple versions of Chain Arts. There can be two or more.) There is a Chain Bad Girl, the most powerful attack of Chain, but hardest to perform, is a partner based attack. It involves the first person to deliver a Chain, then the partner to do their Chain Art. All characters can perform this by pressing +Attack Button. Last but not least, you can use a projectile button by using L2, LT, and ZL. But you have a limit. You have a projectile that regenerate over time. Use too many, and you will be stun for a while. (TIP: Use this to attack far away opponents.) There are types of a character that depends on the character's style. Here are the types: # Speed - You are rapidly moving. You are a fast, and going char. # Power - Sometime slow, you are a strong, buff char to cause some damage. # Skill - A char that can do somethings another char can't do. # Wonder - A magic, trickery based type. # Technique - Don't get this confused with Wonder. A person that can outsmart, and have a type of way to take out a particular task (Example: a person keeps jumping to get away from an opponent.) Characters * Ashon Ushorri: The male protagonist of the game. He contains the power of beauty and swan elements. He is 19 years old. He can turn into a swan. He is a Skill type char. He is part of the 'Teens' team. * Ace "Aceason" Yasato: The deuteragonist of the game. A handsome high schooler that was bitten by a werewolf and turned into one. He has wolf-like abilities. He is a Speed type char. He is 19 years old. He is part of the 'Teens' team. * Cube: A graffiti artist and skater who lives in Grind City. Her age is unknown, but she looks like she's in her late 10s to mid 20s. She is part of the 'Bad Girls' team. She has the power of graffiti. She is a Skill type char. * ???: A unknown character. Nothing known about her. She is a Power type char. She is part of the 'Bad Girls' team. * Juri Han: A South Korean character whose parents got killed. She is a Taekwondo practicer. She is a Wonder type char. She is part of the 'Bad Girls' team. * Chun-Li: A detective and cop in china. She is the fastest character in the game. She is a Speed type char. She is part of the 'Fast, Strong, and Beautiful' team. * Cammy: A brainwashed former 'Doll' controlled by M. Bison. Though, she broke free of the brainwashing. She is an amnesiac. She still had her fighting capabilities. She is a Technique type char. She is part of the 'Fast, Strong, and Beautiful' team. * Juliet Starling: A innocent, zombie-hunting cheerleader who has a boyfriend named Nick. She is a zombie-hunter. She is a Speed type char. She is part of the 'Popular High' team. * Nick Carlyle: A high school jock and boyfriend of Juliet Starling. He is a Power type char. She is part of the 'Popular High' team. Moves and Commands *Means can be performed in also in the air. 'Means can only be performed in the air. "Means can only be down when down. /Means this is a Chain Super. \Means this is a Chain Art. this is a Chain Bad Girl. {Means can by a follow up to another attack. Chun-Li Cammy Juri Han [[Category:PlayStation 4 Games] Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Capcom Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:PS4 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Games Category:Bad Girls Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated